


Chary and Brash

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: A bit of dirty talk at the end, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brazen Jackson, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Shy mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Mark considers his boyfriend Jackson to be the epitome of perfection, and He feels quite insecure and lacking because of that.orMark is feeling a bit insecure about dating a perfect guy. Jackson tries to rectify the problem.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Chary and Brash

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys. here is a markson version of this 2jae story i posted yesterday. It's my first time writing for markson, so i hope you guys will like it.<3

Jackson and Mark walk into Mark’s bedroom at his shared flat after a nice day out together walking around town, visiting places, taking pictures and finally having a late lunch at a nice restaurant. Mark plops down on his bed. 

“Should we have sex?” Jackson casually asks while peeling off his hoodie.

Mark’s mouth drops open for a second, but it’s quick to close and stretch into a small smile, his head shaking. Jackson is always bold and open like this. He doesn’t struggle with PDA in front of their close friends and the other members. He isn’t shy when they talk about sex or later on do it. He is confident and takes the lead in bed albeit gentle, attentive and caring.

Mark is the opposite. He struggles a lot with PDA. He blushes beet red when sex is as much as brought up or implied. In bed he is utterly shy and lacks initiative despite how cheeky and what a huge tease he can be at times. He tends to get a little impatient at times when Jackson insists on making him feel good with foreplay that feels like it lasts forever, but for the life of him he has tried and failed to bring himself to take charge and take what he wants. As the older one, Mark really wants to be more assertive, but he just isn’t and that’s a fact that he finds embarrassing.

Mark can probably count with one hand the number of times he has succeeded at both broaching the topic of sex and seducing his boyfriend- both tasks being concluded with a furiously blushing Mark and a smirking Jackson.

“What are you thinking about?”

Mark jumps, startled when he finds his boyfriend’s face right in front of his. Jackson smiles at the reaction and enjoys watching a soft pink spread from Mark’s neck, up to his face and finally his ears. Mark shifts a little uncomfortably. “nothing.” he practically squeaks and then huffs, feeling betrayed by his stupid voice which is supposed to come out cool and collected right now.

Jackson’s smile widens as he reaches out and gently strokes Mark’s chin. Jackson’s gaze is hot and warm, seductive and sweet at the same time. Mark is left breathless and amazed by how good Jackson is at making Mark’s heart race. Jackson is so suave and confident and handsome and perfect. Mark feels a little intimidated and threatened at times.

Jackson’s eyes slowly start to knit as he leans in some more to study Mark’s expression. “Now I’m really curious about what you are thinking.” Jackson is whispering softly, sounding a bit distant because he is also intently and closely observing Mark. “You were blushing and now you look a little miffed.”

“Stop it. I’m fine.” Mark says a little waspishly but gently pushes at Jackson’s chest to shoo him away.

Jackson doesn’t go away. He sits down on the bed right next to Mark instead and shifts about until they are facing each other. Reaching up, Jackson fondly ruffles Mark’s brown bangs. “Now I’m certain something is wrong. What is it, hyung?” Jackson’s tone isn’t forceful or intrusive. It never is. Not Jackson when his eyes clearly indicate how desperate he is to know.

That’s just another thing that Mark admires about Jackson. He is sturdy, firm and can be stern but he also has an incredibly big heart and he can be soft and patient; the latter being a side that not a lot of people get to see. As Jackson likes to say, _‘I reserve the sweetest things for my Mark hyung.’_

“You are handsome and sexy.” Mark begins. “You are charming without trying, always doing romantic stuff for me…..” he lets himself trail off then adds after a few beats. “You are practically perfect.”

“I know that. So?” Jackson replies, humour lacing his voice as a smile dances on his face.

Mark offers his boyfriend a small smile and lowers his gaze. Jackson sighs quietly. he isn’t stupid. he realises that his boyfriend is feeling a little insecure and unsure of himself. 

Jackson touches Mark’s face, caressing his cheeks, a brow and lips, adding a little pressure to Mark’s chin to tip his chin and gently coax him to look up. “you have a lot more to offer than you give yourself credit for”

“hm.” Mark nods and his lips are pushed out into a pout as he considers what Jackson just said. “I know.”

“Doesn’t sound like you do. You are smart and extremely god at making music. Your heart is so big, you are cheerful you have that alluring bad boy look sometimes.” Jackson winks at the last bit and then unceremoniously pauses, momentarily lost for words. He brushes a few strands of hair out of Mark’s eyes. “When we first met, you smiled and talked to me. It’s hard to explain since you had that temper problem back in the day and you wore a sour expression half the time, but you have this thing where you brighten the mood with your presence and it’s so easy to fall hard for you. People love you. Not everyone has that.”

Mark chuckles, amused by Jackson’s choice of words. “Do you mean that?” Mark’s stomach is flattering and his chest is swelling with so much warmth. He is trying not to melt into a puddle on the bed because of how shy he feels about the compliments.

“Every word. You wouldn’t have such awesome friends if you were a bad person. Sure I have a lot going for me too, but you can hold your own. Trust me. There is no contest.”

There is a short silence as Mark bites on his lip, trying not to grin like an idiot. It’s enough his cheeks are burning. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” He finally mutters.

“If this is the kind of stuff you long to hear, then I’ll say it every day to remind you of what you mean to me.” Jackson says voice soft and gentle. “I like you so much just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you any other way.” he doesn’t let Mark reply and instead leans in and softly kisses him on the lips.

Mark tilts his head a little, opening his mouth and Jackson slides his tongue against Mark’s, licking into his mouth and slowly deepening the kiss. Jackson’s hands settle on Mark’s waist where they squeeze gently before trailing down to his hips in the exact tantalizing way that makes Mark get all weak.

Everything inside Mark is tingling and buzzing all the way to his ties. He feels comfortable, sure, safe and loved. It’s perfect.

Jackson is starting to feel a little breathless and light-headed, but he doesn’t stop kissing Mark because he wants to assure Mark and let him know how desirable he is; because he wants this boy who tends to berate himself and that Jackson is utterly and irreversibly gone for him exactly the way he is.

“Do you believe me now?” Jackson whispers against Mark’s lips, their foreheads still pressed together and noses gently touching.

Mark grins and nods. “Yeah. I hear you loud and clear.”

“Good. Shall we have sex now so I can make it clearer?”

Mark lets himself blush and doesn’t duck his head or let his gaze waver because Jackson says he likes it this way and Mark believes him.

“Okay, but you can’t take an hour with that foreplay.”

Jackson gives his boyfriend a wolfish grin. “You are always exaggerating.”

“Oh please we both know it lasts at least 40 minutes- which is still way too much.” Mark gripes, his tone taking a whining lilt to it.

“It’s not my fault you are still so tight. We only recently lost our virginities.”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine. I enjoy eating you out and I want to drag it out for as long as possible.” Jackson boldly admits and enjoys watching a fresh layer of pink coat his boyfriend’s lips.

Mark’s cheeks burn hotter, but excitement and anticipation also stir in Mark’s groin because the truth is he loves it too.

“Okay you can do whatever you want.” Mark conceded. “But can we shower first? I feel sticky.”

“Shall I scrub your back and wash your hair for you?” Jackson’s eyes are filled with naughty promises of dirty and adventurous things that Mark will undoubtedly love. Mark almost purrs in delight at the thought. He loves it when Jackson pampers him.

“Some of my flatmates are home though. You know how Jaebeom and Youngjae hate noise.”

“Then I’ll make sure we make loud and obnoxious noises.”

They both grin then, their eyes twinkling with mischievous understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know your thoughts in the comment section. i'll appreciate your kudos as well<3


End file.
